Guidelines for research participant compensation are limited to the vague concepts of no coercion or undue influence in study enrollment. Yet investigators and IRB members are faced with determining appropriate payment. Is this an arbitrary assessment or is there a model which can accurately ascertain a payment level at which most would agree the payment is appropriate? To date, there has not been a study which analyzes what factors (e.g. budget, type of study, or population demographics) and reasons for payment (e.g. reimbursement or appreciation) IRB members and investigators feel are important in assessing payment. Likewise the influence of individual assessment of risk and inconvenience on payment type and amount has not been evaluated. This grant proposal will survey a national sample of IRB members and investigators to determine these key elements for assessing participant payment. Then utilizing these findings the results will be modeled to assess whether actual determination of payment follows these elements. The data generated with this R21 proposal will provide key background information on the current practice and opinions of investigators and IRB members. The ultimate goal will then be to use this data to develop a payment model which can be used by investigators and IRB members to evaluate appropriate payment for a study. An R01 proposal will be submitted to further develop and test this model for feasibility, usefulness and practicality. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]